The Ol Switcheroo
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Fluttershy's famous father comes to do a show in Ponyville. To impress him, Fluttershy asks Rainbow to impersonate her but will she like it when Rainbow and her father get closer? And will Rainbow like it as she outdoes herself disguised as Fluttershy?
1. It all began with a letter

The Ol' Switcheroo

Author's Notes

Step 1: I am writing this fanfic because I lost a bet. It seems as though I am not quite as good at video games than I thought. I am good at writing in my own opinion and it beats cosplaying by a country mile.

Step 2: I have watched the show and know about the intricacies of the ponies. Therefore, I am, to the best of my abilities, keeping the ponies in character. How would they react to the situation I am putting them in? This is how I see it.

Step 3: ?

Step 4: Profit by getting lots and lots of reviews and favorite story acknowledgements.

Disclaimer: You would think that I wouldn't have to say this but I do. I do not own MLP. It is better for humanity that I don't.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Big Event

One bright morning, sometime between spring and summer, a very dedicated mailmare was happily delivering letters and parcels to the citizens of Ponyville. With her mail pouch on her flank, she set off to work. On her route, the mailmare came upon a house close to the woods. It was a quaint home next to the local wildlife because the owner of said home loved the scenery and the animals that lived in it.

Approaching the door, the mailmare knocked on it with her hoof.

The door opened and a pale yellow pony with a wavy pink mane appeared at the threshold.

"Good morning, Fluttershy." The mailmare cheerily greeted. "You have a letter today."

"Oh, good morning Derpy Hooves." The aforementioned Fluttershy greeted softly. "I have a letter?"

Derpy nodded and proceed to hand Fluttershy a letter. The shy pony scanned the letter.

"Um, Derpy." Fluttershy quietly called out the mailmare. "This isn't mine." She showed Derpy the letter. The address read _The Cakes_.

"Oops. My bad." Derpy smiled.

Fluttershy giggled. This was a recurring problem for Derpy. Although she was very nice, she wasn't the most coordinated pony. However, her enthusiasm more than made up for it.

Derpy handed Fluttershy another letter. "Here's your letter."

"Um, this one goes to the mayor." Fluttershy winced. She hoped Derpy didn't feel bad.

Derpy smiled again. "I could have sworn that you had a letter in here somewhere." With that, the mailmare took her pouch and emptied it on the ground, looking for Fluttershy's letter.

A chance wind blew one of the letters within Fluttershy's reach. She grabbed it with her hooves. She read the name on the address.

"Um, Derpy. Um, I have my letter." Fluttershy stuttered.

Derpy smiled at the pony. "That's great. The letter is delivered." With her pegasus wings stretched, the mailmare prepared to leave. "Well, I have some more letters to deliver. Good day, Fluttershy."

With that, Derpy Hooves flew away from Fluttershy's house.

Fluttershy smiled back but then frowned as she saw that Derpy had forgotten to pick up the letters that she dropped while looking for hers. "Derpy, you forgot to pick up the letters." She shouted in a somewhat quiet manner. Then she shrugged. Derpy will eventually return. This kind of thing usually happens to her.

Fluttershy closed the door to her house with the letter in hoof.

"Angel, Angel, where are you?" She called out.

Angel, her pet rabbit, appeared at her call. Its face asked why was Fluttershy calling the rabbit.

"Oh, Angel. I just received a letter today."

The rabbit responded by looking at the pony, telling her to open it.

"Yes. I should open it." The mare opened the envelope containing her missive. She read the contents aloud.

_My Dear Fluttershy,_

_It is so good to write you. I have been so busy with work and haven't had time to contact you. For that, I apologize. I have been wondering how you have been doing these days. And so, I am writing you this letter to tell you that my work is leading me through Ponyville for two weeks. I am so excited about it that I just had to write you about it. I wanted you to hear it from me before anyone else. I am looking forward to catching up with you, my dear daughter. I will see you tomorrow at the town square. Please bring your friends as well. I would love to meet the friends of my daughter._

_Looking forward to seeing you again_

_Love_

_Your dad._

Fluttershy gasped loudly. "My dad's coming to Ponyville. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I haven't seen him in months."

Angel looked at Fluttershy with a happy face.

"I know. This is going to be so great." The pony excitedly spoke. "I'll take the girls to see him. I'm sure they would love to meet my dad. And then they can see him work."

It was then that Fluttershy stopped. A shiver racked her body. "If he is working, then he'll probably want me to join him." She moaned fearfully. "I'm suppose to be his daughter but I can't do the things he does. What if I embarrass myself in front of my friends and my dad? I don't want to do that."

What was once a happy occasion was now turning into a fearful one. "Well, maybe he won't ask me to do it." Fluttershy nodded. "Maybe we can just talk. Yeah. Talk. That'll be nice." She grimaced.

She would have contemplated more but a knock on her door snapped her out of her reverie. Fluttershy answered the door. It was her friend Rainbow Dash. As per usual, she was coasting through the air.

"Hey Fluttershy." Rainbow greeted cheerfully. "Did you know that there are a bunch of letters outside your house?"

Fluttershy smiled at her friend. "Yeah, Derpy was here earlier."

The colorful pony rolled her eyes. "Yep. That explains it." She laughed. "Now come on. Our picnic is about to begin. The other girls are probably waiting for us."

"Okay." Fluttershy said meekly. "I'm sorry for not being there on time. I just got a letter."

Rainbow Dash was curious now. "Is it good news?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you and the other girls when we get to the picnic."

Rainbow Dash squealed in joy. "That's great. I have good news too. I can't wait to tell the girls. So let's go."

Rainbow tugged at Fluttershy to get her moving.

* * *

The picnic was being held at the Sweet Apple Acres farm. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash joined the other girls in eating the food. They talked and, in general, had a good time. Then, Rainbow Dash remembered that she wanted to share something

"You guys!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the top of her voice. "I just heard the most awesome news."

Twilight Sparkle cocked her head towards Rainbow Dash. "What is it?" She asked her colorful friend.

"I heard that the famous stunt pony, Jumping Jack Flash, is coming to Ponyville tomorrow to do a show." Rainbow Dash squealed in joy.

"Who is Jumping Jack Flash?" Applejack asked. The name didn't ring a bell.

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Did you say Jumping Jack Flash?" She asked, her voice getting softer than usual.

"I know. I am so excited." Rainbow affirmed.

"I have never heard of him." Rarity said. "Who is he?"

"Only the greatest stunt pony **EVER**." Rainbow stressed the ever part. "He is the fastest pony. If you girls could see the stunts he does... Oh to see him flying through the skies with acts of daring. I so want to meet him." Rainbow was gushing about Jumping Jack Flash. She was hardly taking breaths.

"Sounds like a spectacular pony." Twilight said.

"Yeah, he sounds cool." Pinkie Pie added.

"He was my hero growing up." Rainbow sighed. "I wanted to be just like him. To soar fast though the sky as fast as he does and do the things he does."

Fluttershy started to shrink as Rainbow talked about Jumping Jack Flash. "Um... You know."

However, this went ignored as Rainbow continued talking. "I can't wait to see his show. Maybe he'll ask me to join him in his show. That **WOULD** **BE** **AWESOME**."

Twilight looked at her friend with amusement. "Well, you never know."

"Yeah." Rainbow cheered. "Then, with his help, I can join the Wonderbolts."

Fluttershy shrunk even further. Twilight noticed this. "What's wrong, Fluttershy?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash stopped her hero worship. "Oh yeah." She remembered. "Fluttershy, you wanted to tell us something?"

Fluttershy gulped, feeling the eyes of her friends on her. "Um, yeah. I was going to say, um, that my dad is coming to visit tomorrow."

"That's so nice, hun." Applejack patter Fluttershy on the head. "I can't wait to meet him."

Fluttershy shuddered. "That's the thing. He wants to meet you girls as well." She closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked. "I would think you would be happy to see your dad."

"I am." Fluttershy told her friend. "It's just..."

"That's cool." Rainbow Dash told her. "He can meet us at the Jumping Jack Flash show."

"Yes." Rarity added. "I am sure he would be delighted to see the show with you."

"Yeah." Pinkie smiled. "From what Rainbow is saying, I am sure it's going to be awesome."

"Um, that's the thing." Fluttershy mumbled. "You see..." Fluttershy took a deep breath. "Jack Flash is my dad."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "WHAAATTT?" Then the colorful pony grabbed Fluttershy's cheeks. "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy spoke her pinched cheeks.

"Oh my gosh. This is great." Fluttershy was on happiness overload. "Now I get to meet my idol, Jumping Jack Flash. This is so great."

"Yeah." Fluttershy answered back without enthusiasm.

"Is there something wrong?" Applejack asked, sensing the sullenness of her friend.

"No. I'm just nervous." Fluttershy responded. "I haven't seen my dad in a couple of months because of all the shows."

"Don't worry." Twilight Sparkle told her. "We'll be there with you."

And just like that, Fluttershy's fears disappeared. "Thank you, Twilight." She smiled. "The show is going to be at the town square tomorrow. We'll go and I'll introduce you girls."

The other girls smiled. Rainbow Dash fainted from the happiness overload. However, Fluttershy just thought about what was going to happen. "What if he asks me to perform stunts with him? I am just so nervous. I don't want to perform in front of all these people."

Fluttershy whined but it went unheard by the other girls.

* * *

And that's Chapter 1. So good? No? Hit me with a review. I am dying to know what you think.


	2. Meeting a Celebrity

**Well, for you lovely people, I present chapter 2.**

**I had meant to get this updated yesterday but I was feeling particularly lazy. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting a Celebrity

It was the day of Jumping Jack Flash's show and the girls were heading into Ponyville Square. Rainbow Dash was especially excited since she was going to meet one of her idols. But then, a thought came into her mind.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Rainbow queried her shy friend. "Why is it that you never told us that your dad was a stunt pony?" With that question, the other ponies voiced their agreement to this.

Fluttershy cringed. It was the question she dreaded hearing. "Well, it's not what you think." The shy pony sighed. "My dad is such a famous pony. He does shows for all of Equestria. Many ponies know him. Who would believe such an amazing pony would be my dad?"

"Aww, don't think like that, hun." Applejack comforted. "Your daddy loves ya."

"I know, Applejack." Fluttershy smiled. "It's just that I am nervous." She closed her eyes as she remembered her father.

"When I was younger, he wanted me to join in his shows." The shy pony reminisced.

"Are you for real?" Rainbow Dash flew in front of Fluttershy's face. "You were part of Jumping Jack Flash's show?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "I wasn't a very good flyer when I was young. But he would ask me to perform in his show." A shudder ran through the pony with the butterfly cutie mark. "He told me that everyone one would see me in the show and I got scared. I didn't want to perform in front of all of those strange ponies."

"It sounds like you had a case of stage fright." Twilight mused.

"So did you?" Rainbow asked. She was absolutely giddy. One of her friends was in Jack Flash's show? Awesome.

"I didn't want to disappoint my dad so I did." Fluttershy told them. "But it was awful. He set up a ring for me to fly through but all of those stares on me felt awful. I couldn't flap my wings hard enough to clear the hoop. And they laughed at me." Tears formed in her eyes.

She could still hear them in her head. The horrible laughs wouldn't stop.

Rarity patted Fluttershy on her head. "There, there dear." She comforted. "It's all in the past. No one is laughing at you now."

Rainbow Dash couldn't stop the smile on her face. "Fluttershy? Do you think your dad will let me perform with him." She shivered in delight. "I SO wanted to be on stage with him for the longest."

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. "Well, if you like, I can talk to dad to see if you can." She offered.

"**OH MY GOSH**. That would be the best thing ever." Rainbow Dash exploded in happiness.

Pinkie Pie jumped in glee. "Well, we won't know by standing here. Let's go to that show."

The other ponies agreed and they headed to the show.

* * *

In the town square, there were many makeshift stands set up for the show. Many ponies had already taken their place on the stands. The girls had found empty spaces and took it. They looked around in front of them to see what was in store for the show.

In the sky, there were many hoops set at certain distances. One of the hoops was doused in flames. Rainbow Dash was ecstatic. She couldn't wait for the show to start.

A loud feedback sound reverberated throughout the town square.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to our show." A voice proclaimed from a loudspeaker. "We know you are going to love it. So, without further ado, let's bring out the star." A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. "You know him. You love him."

The cheering got louder and louder as the voice amped up the ponies.

"Here he is. **JUMPING JACK FLASH**"

All the crowd saw was a black blur coming into the center of the stage. Behind the blur was a bunch of flower petals trailing behind him. The blur settled and the figure came into view.

A large brown pony in a sleek full body black suit stood on the stage, basking in the applause. His cutie mark, a racer's helmet, was the only thing that could be seen on the body suit as it had been cut out to show everypony.

The crowd stomped their approval and cheered loudly.

Rainbow Dash and the other girls looked at Jumping Jack Flash. Rainbow was on full hero worship mode. Fluttershy was happy to see her father but was also reserved. Her friends were excited as well, just not as excited as the other ponies.

"Hello, Ponyville." Jack Flash boomed. "I am so glad to be here. Everypony here today is in for a treat. I have been working on a few new tricks. Maybe you'll like it."

The crowd got into a frenzy.

"I am so glad." Jack Flash laughed and spread his pegasus wings. "Well, get ready and be amazed."

Jumping Jack Flash started flapping his wings and circled the stage to pick up speed. Once he got enough speed, he ascended towards the sky at an angle. Once he got to a sufficient height, Jack Flash descended at an amazing speed and a steep angle. He aimed for a hoop and cleared it going at 60 mph. The crowd cheered when he did but he wasn't done. Pulling up at a perfect V angle, he got back up to the same height as his first ascent.

Jack Flash started circling in the air as he performed a spiral descent. As he spun, a whirlwind started to form beneath him. The whirlwind touched down and picked up the hoops into the air. With the hoops suspended by the whirlwind, Jumping Jack Flash passed through them.

The whirlwind dispelled and the hoops took gravity's course. In that time, Jumping Jack Flash descended with the hoops. He passed through all but one ring. He let that ring come very close to the ground before he passed through that one, coming dangerously close to colliding with the ground.

The crowd's cheer roared throughout Ponyville.

* * *

After many more tricks, Jumping Jack Flash's show was over. The stunt pony was signing autographs for the crowd that saw him perform.

Rainbow Dash was overly excited. Now she was standing in line to get the autograph of her idol, Jumping Jack Flash. And the best part was that he was related to one of her best friends.

"I still can't believe you are the daughter of Jumping Jack Flash, Fluttershy." Rainbow blurted out in between her excitement.

"I don't get to see him often because of all the shows he does." Fluttershy responded meekly.

"It must be tough on you, not being able to see your daddy whenever you want." Applejack said in a caring tone.

"It's alright." The shy pony smiled. "We write letters to each other whenever we get the chance."

"Yeah, letters are one thing." Her smart friend Twilight replied. "But actually seeing him is a totally different thing."

Fluttershy squirmed. They were starting to touch on a sore point. She loved her dad. That remained the same. It's just that they didn't connect as father and daughter. He was a fun loving, excitement making, thrill seeking pony. She was a quiet, down to earth, animal caring pony. They had nothing in common. In fact, it was quite possible that her friend Rainbow Dash was more like her dad.

Her introspective ended when Fluttershy and her friends had reached the front of the line.

Jumping Jack Flash was in front of a desk. There were posters of him on one side of the table and a pen on the other side. He had a million dollar smile on his face when he saw who was next.

"Fluttershy!" He bellowed and jumped over the table to embrace his daughter.

"Hello, dad." She answered warmly and returned the embrace, unaware of the ponies behind them going "AWWW".

"How are you, kiddo?" He asked. "I haven't seen you since I did my show in Canterlot four months ago."

"A lot has happened." She responded. Fluttershy gestured towards her friends. "And these are my friends. This is Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash." She said, pointing to each of her friends.

"Well, any friend of kiddo's is a friend of mine." He smiled.

While Twilight, Rarity and Applejack replied their greetings cordially and Pinkie Pie nodded her greetings vigorously, Rainbow Dash felt such joy running through her body. It was like a thermometer during a heat wave as the mercury started climbing. The colorful pony exploded in joy.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I am meeting the legendary Jumping Jack Flash." She squealed. "I am your biggest fan."

Jack Flash chuckled. "Well, at the very least, you are my most energetic."

Rainbow Dash was nearly about to swoon. "I have been watching your career ever since I was in flight school. I had no idea you are my best friend's dad."

Jack Flash pulled his daughter to his side gently. "Are you kidding? Kiddo and I are completely alike." He laughed.

Pinkie Pie squinted at the pair and turned her head to a ninety degree angle and then upside down and then a full circle. "Nope. Don't see it." She cheerfully answered.

The brown pony smiled. "Well, when you see us together, you'll see it." Jack Flash's eyes lit up. "In fact, how about you girls join kiddo and me for dinner? After shows, I get super hungry." He turned to his daughter. "I mean, if that is okay with you, kiddo."

Fluttershy nodded. "I would love to have my friends over for dinner."

"How about we go out for dinner?" Her father asked. "No need to cook and it's on me."

Rainbow Dash gushed. "Dinner, with Jumping Jack Flash?" The colorful pony fainted.

* * *

Jack Flash treated the girls to the O.K. Corral restaurant. It wasn't a fancy place, but it was cozy and perfect for the group. After ordering their food, they got to talking.

"I have been wondering about this for a while." Twilight started to ask. "But why are you called Jumping Jack Flash?"

Jack Flash guffawed. "Wow! How long has it been since I've been asked that question."

Fluttershy smiled. She loved this story.

"You see," He started. "Before I got into doing stunts, I wanted to become a racer. I was pretty fast if I do say so myself."

"So why aren't you a racer anymore?" Pinkie Pie asked tactlessly.

"Well, every time, I would get to the starting point. And before anyone could say go, I jumped the gun and disqualified myself." He laughed at his story. "I was so embarrassed, believe me. I told myself that I wouldn't do that again. But the next time, I jumped the gun again. I would always keep jumping the gun every race."

The girls giggled at the story. Jack Flash continued. "Well, after some time, they started calling me Jumping Jack Flash. I was so humiliated. The name followed me wherever go and I stopped doing races. I was sad. Giving up races was the hardest thing I had to do. But then I met Fluttershy's mom."

Rarity sighed romantically. She loved hearing about romance.

"She was the one who told me to get into stunts because then I wouldn't have to be on anyone's time but my own." He chuckled softly. "I started coming up with ideas for stunts in my head and her mother advertised for me. Ponies started coming to my show and I realized that there was something to this stunt business. We had to come up with a name for me. It needed to be cool."

Fluttershy laughed. "Mom said he should call himself Jumping Jack Flash. Dad didn't like it at first but the name had already stuck."

"And since it stuck, I thought I might as well make it work. And so, a name that use to embarrass me became something that my fans like. And it was the name that brought Fluttershy's mom and I together."

Rarity swooned. Romance was by far her favorite gossip subject.

"How is mom, by the way?" Fluttershy asked.

"She wasn't feeling well and so she couldn't come." He told her.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I really like the show and the story was great as well. I am looking forward to your next show."

Jack Flash chuckled. "Oh, I think you are going to love the next show in a couple of days." He then got a weird glint in his eyes. Fluttershy noticed it and trembled. She knew that look. It was the look that she always dreaded.

"Why is that?" Twilight asked, curious about the next show.

Jack Flash chuckled. "It's because you'll see my favorite assistant join me on stage for the first time in ages."

Fluttershy whimpered. _Here it comes_, she thought.

"Assistant?" Rainbow Dash queried. "I didn't know you had an assistant."

"Of course." He answered. "My lovely daughter, Fluttershy."

A loud EHH erupted from the table. Fluttershy covered her eyes and ears with her hooves. Rainbow Dash's jaw hit the ground in shock.

"But dad..." Fluttershy stuttered. She was dreading this moment from the time her father told her that he was coming into town. She could never say no to him when it came to performing, even when she was little.

"It'll be just like old times." He interrupted. "It's been so long since we performed together. I just know you are going to love it, our very special father-daughter moment."

Fluttershy didn't have the heart to tell her dad that she didn't want to do the show. It was always the one problem she had with her dad. The shy pony loved her dad but the thought of performing terrified her.

"Fluttershy is going to be in the show?" Pinkie Pie asked, glee reverberated in her voice. "That is going to be great. She's going to be like... woosh and and like shoom and we'll be all like YAY." She squealed, pantomiming what she thought Fluttershy was going to do.

"I know, right." Jack Flash agreed. He looked at his daughter. It's going to be fun, right kiddo?"

Fluttershy grimaced. "Yeah." She muttered darkly. "I am looking forward to it."

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it. Fluttershy was going to be in the show. Though she was somewhat jealous, the colorful pony was also happy for her. Then she had an idea. "You know, Jumping Jack Flash..."

Jack Flash held up a hoof to stop her. "Please, call me Jack Flash." He told her with a smile. "No one calls me Jumping unless I am on the stage."

Rainbow nodded vigorously. "Jack Flash, I am a great flyer too. And I think your shows are awesome. And I was wondering if I can be in your show too."

Jack Flash smiled. "Hmm, I will think about it. But right now, I want to perform with my daughter at my side."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Actually..." She tried to start but was cut off.

"Great. Meet me tomorrow at the town square, kiddo." He told her.

Fluttershy wished that the ground would swallow her whole.

After dinner, the girls said goodbye to Jack Flash and headed to Twilight's house as it was closer.

Rainbow Dash was still on a high getting a maybe to perform in her idol's show. "Aww man, you are so lucky you get to be in his show."

Fluttershy grimaced. This was the last thing she wanted to be remind of, her dad once again guilting her into performing.

Applejack noticed the change and asked her. "Are you alright, hun? You've been quiet ever since we left the restaurant."

"What are you talking about? Fluttershy is always quiet." Pinkie Pie answered rather tactlessly.

The shy pony squirmed. She didn't want to burden her friends with her problems.

"You know that we are your friends and that we just want to help." Twilight added.

Fluttershy sighed. "It's just my dad. He wants me to perform and..." The pony sighed again for good measure. "I don't want to go on stage and perform. I am just so scared, all those eyes on me." She shuddered at the stares of those imaginary eyes on her.

The other ponies were quiet, digesting the information that was just relayed to them.

"You should just tell him that you don't want to perform in his show." Twilight told her.

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings." Fluttershy was quick to answer. "He wants to spend father-daughter time with me. I don't want to him to be sad. So I'll just have to endure."

Fluttershy started to cry, the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sure he wouldn't feel that way." Rarity comforted, placing a well manicured hoof on her friend's shoulder.

It was then that Rainbow Dash got a brilliant idea. "I've got an idea." She squealed. Why hadn't she come up with this sooner. "I've got a way to help you, Fluttershy."

"How?" Fluttershy asked, now very intrigued at what her friend's idea was.

"How about if I go disguised as you? We can trade places." She giggled. "You can be disguised as me and I'll be disguised as you. That way, you don't have to perform and I'll be in the show, keeping your dad happy."

"Rainbow, that's not a very good idea." Twilight told her. "I am sure that Jack Flash is going to know that you aren't his daughter."

Rainbow frowned. Twilight was totally ruining her moment. "No." Rainbow flew around her friend. "I promise that this is going to work." She promised.

Fluttershy was conflicted. On one hoof, she didn't want to perform in the show. On the other hoof, she didn't want Rainbow Dash taking her place as dad's daughter.

In the end, her nervousness won out. "Okay. We'll trying it your way, Rainbow." She agreed.

"Yay." The colorful pony cheered. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you." She thanked repeatedly. "I'm going to be in the show." She chanted in a sing-song voice.

Fluttershy could only hope that this worked.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I am planning for this to be four or five chapters. Expect the next one in a week or so. But in the meantime, please leave a review about this chapter. It would make me really happy to know what you guys think. It only takes a minute to make my day.**


	3. The Ol' Switcheroo

**Chapter 3: The Ol' Switcheroo**

**Well, like I said, chapter three is up in a week. This actually took me a couple of hours to finish. Normally, I drag the writing out for weeks. But this time, I am keeping to a schedule. Awesome.**

**Also, please review. I know there are many of you guys and gals reading this. I really want to know what you are thinking. Please tell me.  
**

**And finally, yes Jumping Jack Flash is a song by the Stones. I don't know why I chose this name for Fluttershy's dad but I think it fits for the story.  
**

* * *

The six pony friends were at Rarity's boutique talking about Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trading places.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Applejack told the two. "There's no way Rainbow Dash can pull off being Fluttershy and vice versa."

"I totally can do an awesome Fluttershy." The colorful pony announced to the group. "Watch."

Rainbow Dash put on a shy face and fluttered her eyelids. "Um, is this good?" She said shyly. "I just want to be in the show... if you don't mind." Rainbow squeaked.

Rainbow shuddered dramatically for good effect.

The other ponies gasped. It was a very effective presentation of Rainbow Dash mimicking Fluttershy.

"That was awesome." Pinkie Pie jumped in jubilation. "Do me now. Mimic me."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Maybe another time."

"Phooey." The pink pony sulked.

"I still think this is a bad idea, Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle told her friend. "You should just tell your dad that you do not want to participate in the stunt show."

"Come on, Twilight." Rainbow chastised. "Why do you have to spoil everypony's fun?"

Fluttershy fidgeted. "I just want my dad to be happy. But I don't want to perform."

"And I do." Rainbow added. "So let us do this."

The colorful pony turned to her friend Rarity. "Hey, Rarity. Can you make me over so that I can look like Fluttershy?"

When Rarity heard the words make over, her brain went on overload. "Rainbow Dash is asking me to make her over? Rainbow Dash is asking me to make her over?" She repeated over and over again.

It was as if a fuse had been lit. She squealed in delight.

"Oh this is just wonderful, Rainbow." She gushed. "It's about high time you became a proper lady."

Rainbow nearly regretted her words. "No, no, no. I am telling you to make it so I can look like Fluttershy so I can pretend to be her."

But she wasn't heard at all. Rarity tackled the poor pony. A loud clatter could be heard. The other ponies winced. They felt bad for Rainbow Dash. A Rarity makeover was never simple. Rainbow Dash reflexively clawed at the floor as the fashion conscious pony dragged her into another room.

* * *

For the next couple of minutes, loud sounds could be heard: splashing, a blow dryer, a jack hammer, a buffer and other assorted sounds that had nothing to do with a normal makeover. An hour passed and Rarity returned.

"Girls, I present to you the new and improved Rainbow Dash." She announced in a flourish.

The girls gasped when they saw their colorful friend.

Rainbow Dash's skin looked positively shiny. Her hooves had been cleaned and pedicured. Her mane had been washed, straightened and dyed pink, the same color as Fluttershy. She had eye shadow on. It was looking at a different pony.

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe the mess her hooves were in." Rarity sighed dramatically. "Honestly Rainbow Dash, do you clean under your hooves?"

"Hey, I clean my hooves once a month." The pony in question shot back.

"Once a month?" Rarity gasped. "Such blasphemy. You need to do it every day. And when was the last time you brushed your mane. There were so many knots in it that I thought my brush would break. Honestly, if it wasn't for me, you'd never be able to pull of being Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. Rainbow Dash was looking more and more like her. But there were just one major detail off. "Um, her mane is the same color as mine but not the skin. Rainbow Dash is blue and I'm yellow."

"Oh darling, I've already taken care of that." Rarity powered through Fluttershy's doubt. "You see, while I was waiting for the mane straightener to do its magic, I got to work on this."

Rarity went back into the other room and pulled out a sleek black form-fitting suit. It was jet black with two wing-like protrusions. There were holes in the suit for Rainbow Dash's mane and tail as well as a pair of goggles that matched the outfit.

"This is one of my masterpieces." Rarity laughed haughtily. "I was inspired by that dashing suit that Jack Flash used during his show. It's form-fitting and has these things here..." she pointed to the wing-like protrusions "where your wings would fit in like a glove. That way you'll be fully disguised."

"Aww yeah." Rainbow cheered. "Now I'll get to be in the show." She put on the suit and tested it to see if it worked. The now fully disguised pony started doing laps in the air, cheerfully relishing in the fact that soon, she'll be performing in front of the other ponies.

However, Fluttershy was starting to have second thoughts about this. For some reason, it wasn't feeling right.

"_Why do I feel this way_?" She thought. "_This is what I wanted, right? I didn't want to perform in the show and Rainbow Dash does. This is what we both wanted. So why do I feel so guilty_?"

Fluttershy sighed to herself. There was no point in feeling sorry now. She just wanted this performance to be done with so that she and her dad can go do something else, something that doesn't involve performing in front of everypony.

* * *

At high noon, the girls, including a newly disguised Rainbow Dash pretending to be Fluttershy and a Fluttershy in a long brown cloak to disguise the fact that she is actually Fluttershy, headed to the town square where they were to meet Jumping Jack Flash.

Rainbow Dash was so excited she could barely contain herself. She was flying around the girls, telling them of the moves she is going to do and how awesome it was going to be. Fluttershy was just very nervous. She didn't like that she was to deceive her father but it had to be done. This was easier than being embarrassed in front of every pony in Ponyville.

As for the others, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle shared similar concerns about whether this was going to work. The two of them tried to convince Fluttershy that this was a bad idea and that she should be honest about her feelings concerning performing with her father. Each time, they were rebuffed and reminded, very gently, that it was easier this way. Rarity was looking forward to seeing if her makeover of Rainbow Dash and her designer suit was enough to fool Fluttershy's father. And Pinkie Pie, she was just excited to be going in any case.

The six friends had reached the park where Jumping Jack Flash was waiting, signing autographs for his fans. When he saw the group, he waved and flew to the girls.

"Hey, there you are." He greeted. "I've been waiting for you girls to show up."

Jack Flash flew to Rainbow Dash, who was now disguised as Fluttershy. Her eyes were covered by the goggles and her skin was covered by the full body suit. There was nothing to suggest that the pony in front of the stuntpony was none other than Fluttershy, his daughter.

"So, are you ready to get started?" Jack Flash asked.

"You bet." Rainbow shouted reflexively before remembering that she was suppose to be Fluttershy. "That is, um, if you don't mind." Her voice lowered several octaves in order to mimic her shy friend.

Jack Flash narrowed his eyes a bit, taking in the form of the pony in front of him. "What's with the suit?" He asked.

"Ummm..." Rainbow Dash stalled. She didn't think that she would be asked about the suit.

"Actually," Rarity stepped in to save Rainbow Dash. "The suit is of my own design. I was looking to copy your style and designed a suit that would stand the wear and tear of a stuntpony's performance. You see, the suit is made of high endurance nylon and latex to surround the body and protect it from the force of high speeds. Also, if an accident happens, the suit acts as a buffer, protecting the body."

"Really?" Jack Flash rubbed his jaw. "If it can do all say it can do, then I might have to ask you to design one for me. The one I have is really getting beat up due to the performances. Rarity, was it?" He asked. "I can't wait to see it in action."

Rarity's eyes widened. "A celebrity wants to use one of my designs in a show, where it will be seen by hundreds, even thousands of ponies?" The fashion conscious pony's voice started rising higher and higher. "Then they would know that it was me who provided the suit. I would be famous."

Rarity fainted very dramatically.

Applejack and Twilight looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their friend's "performance".

Jack Flash then moved over to the disguised Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was feeling nervous. Did her dad figure out that it was her under this cloak. Her face was covered and everything? How could he see?

"And what's with the covers, kiddo?" He asked.

Fluttershy panicked and started coughing. That gave her an idea.

She faked coughing violently. "I *hack hack* came down with a *hack hack* bad cold."

Jack Flash's eyes widened. "Oh, perhaps you should go home and get some sleep, kiddo."

Fluttershy couldn't believe it. It was working. It was actually working. "I'll just *hack hack* sit down over here."

"Are you sure?" The stuntpony asked.

"I am sure. I am here to support my friend, after all."

Jack Flash smiled. "I am so happy my daughter has friends like these to support her." He said, pride in his voice.

He then turned to Rainbow Dash. "So, shall we begin?"

This time, Rainbow Dash, in her disguised form, was able to contain her enthusiasm. "Of course." She said timidly.

"Glad to hear it." Jack Flash smiled. "Now first, before we begin, we need to stretch."

"Stretch?" Rainbow questioned. "Why?"

"Have you forgotten already?" He responded. "Stretching helps limber up the body and reduces the chance of getting a cramp. It's the most important thing that a stuntpony does. It would be catastrophic if you didn't stretch. Imagine going into a freefall from a thousand feet because you didn't stretch."

"But I've flown thousands of times..." Rainbow shot out defensively, nearly forgetting that she was suppose to be less confrontational and more demure. "Um... I mean, you're right, dad."

Rainbow winced when she called Jack Flash dad. For some reason, it didn't sit right with her. She reminded herself that she was suppose to just perform in the show, not usurp Fluttershy's place as the pony's daughter.

"I mean, sir." She quickly responded.

If Jack Flash noticed the slip up, he didn't say anything.

"Now watch what I do and then try it." He told the disguised Rainbow Dash.

Jack Flash started with some stretches, making sure that every limb was properly outstretched for at least two minutes.

Rainbow Dash followed his lead, stretching her limbs.

Next, the stuntpony began stretching out his wings, making sure that they are fully spread. He then flapped them but didn't use them to lift off of the ground.

Rainbow Dash copied him, getting a little frustrated at the exercises.

"Now we are ready to do some light exercises." He told the disguised pony.

"Light exercises?" Rainbow repeated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. When were they going to get to the crazy stunts that she saw him do the other day?

"Of course." He answered simply. "You can't just go full burst immediately. You have to work your way up to it, build up endurance and all that."

"Okay, okay." said the disguised Rainbow, sighing dejectedly. This wasn't the fun she was expecting.

"Alright. Let's start by doing 25 laps from one end of the park to the other."

The two took to the air and started doing the laps at 25 mphs.

* * *

The other girls watched on from their grounded perspective.

"Wow." Applejack answered simply. "I think this is the slowest I have ever seen Rainbow fly."

"Well, she is trying to keep up the appearance of being Fluttershy." Rarity told her friend.

"Well, this is boooring." Pinkie commented. "When are they going to do the stunts and whatnot?"

Twilight didn't answer. Instead, she turned to the disguised Fluttershy as she watched her friend Rainbow Dash and her dad.

"Are you really sure you are okay with this?" Twilight asked, concerned about her friend.

Fluttershy didn't answer immediately. Instead she looked at the two in the sky. They looked to be having fun. For some reason, it didn't sit well with her.

"Fluttershy." Twilight waved her hoof in front of her friend's face to get her attention.

"Wah what?" Fluttershy answered, startled out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" The intelligent pony asked her friend. "You seem out of it."

"No, no. I'm okay." She answered. But they both knew it was a lie.

"You know, you don't have to go through with this." spoke Twilight Sparkle in a sagely matter. "I am sure that if you just tell him that you don't want to perform, he will respect your wishes."

However, Fluttershy didn't respond. Instead, she just watched as the two finished their laps.

Jack Flash and Rainbow Dash laughed. Apparently, somepony told the other pony a joke. "That was great. Now, we are ready to do some stunts."

"Um, okay." Rainbow meekly responded. However, internally she squealed in delight. Now comes the best part.

Jack Flash set up some hoops for targets and told Rainbow Dash to fly through them. Each hoop was place at different distances and angles which would require the disguised pony to fly through them at a sharp curve. However, Rainbow Dash, being the strong flyer that she is, dashed through them with no problem.

Jack Flash smiled. "Nice. I didn't think that you would clear them on the first shot."

"Well," Rainbow mimicked her friend's speech, even copying the way she used her hoof to circle the ground "I just want to impress everypony."

The stuntpony laughed boisterously. "Impress them? Are you kidding? You are going to leave them speechless."

Rainbow Dash could barely contain the joy inside her. All of the ponies coming to the show are going to be amazed at her performance.

"Now let's up the difficulty." Jack Flash continued.

For the next couple of hours, Jack Flash set up hoops at varying distances, heights and sizes. He directed Rainbow Dash on how to clear them. Of course, Rainbow passed through them with ease. Afterwards, the stuntpony would praise her.

Fluttershy watched with unease. Then she realized what she was feeling. It was jealousy. She was jealous of all of the attention her dad lavished on Rainbow Dash. But she was too ashamed to call the pony out on it. So she said nothing.

* * *

After several hours of practice, the sun was beginning to set. Soon, Luna would raise the moon into the sky. Jack Flash started putting the hoops away.

"That was excellent." He told the disguised Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, thank you." Rainbow answered softly, finally learning to get into Fluttershy's habit of speaking.

"It's getting late. You girls should be heading home." Jack Flash nodded to the other girls. He trotted over to the disguised Fluttershy who was still hiding inside the cloak. "And you should get some rest, kiddo. That cold sounds nasty."

"Uhh thank you." Fluttershy managed to sound gravely.

He returned to Rainbow Dash. "You know, I didn't think you were going to be ready this quickly, but how about you join me on stage tomorrow and we can do a dual performance?"

Rainbow Dash floated with joy. "Yes, yes, yes." She shouted at the top of her lungs, once again forgetting that she was suppose to be Fluttershy. She couldn't believe it. Now she was finally going to be on the same stage as her idol. Then, she caught herself. She remembered that she was suppose to be Fluttershy.

"I mean, I would love to." She answered meekly.

"Good, good." Jack Flash put a friendly hoof around Rainbow's neck. "Soon, all of Ponyville will see the awesome talent that is Jumping Jack Flash and Fluttershy."

With that, he started to trot away. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

Rainbow Dash was in shock. On one hoof, she was excited to be in the show. On another hoof, she felt incredibly guilty for taking away her friend's dad and the glory that should be rightfully hers. On a third hoof, she felt mad that no pony would recognize that it was Rainbow Dash that was doing the stunts, not Fluttershy.

"Um... yeah. See you tomorrow." This time, she didn't have to act like Fluttershy to get her voice to become soft. It came naturally. Now, Rainbow Dash became pensive. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, to say the least.

* * *

**Well, now we've reached the end of chapter three. Will Fluttershy be able to tell her dad that she had traded places with Rainbow Dash? Will Rainbow Dash be able to go do the show as Fluttershy and not herself? Is Jack Flash fooled by the disguise? What will happen tomorrow at the stunt show. Find out in the last chapter of The Ol' Switcheroo.  
**

**I should have it out by next week. In the mean time, why not leave a review? They give me the joy I need to complete this fic.  
**

**See you at the last chapter.  
**


	4. Always Proud of You

**Well, pony fans, this chapter marks the end of the the story. I hope you've enjoyed it. It made me happy to finally finish it. Well, without further ado, the final chapter of The Ol' Switcheroo.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Always Proud of You**

Rainbow Dash couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. With a start, the brash pony woke up and got out of bed. She looked outside. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

"Why is it that I can't fall asleep?" She mused.

But she already knew the answer. Rainbow Dash was feeling guilty about this switch. It was awful. All she desired was to be in the show. Well, she got her wish. But now, she must do it as Fluttershy. It didn't make her feel good.

As she played with her now pink hair, she started having second thoughts about the show. Maybe if she told Jack Flash the truth, she could still be in the show, but as Rainbow Dash.

Well, seeing as she wasn't going to get any rest soon, she decided she was going to just laze about in her bed.

A odd thought passed her mind. She wondered how Fluttershy was doing with this switch.

* * *

Fluttershy was no better. She got exactly what she wanted. She didn't have to perform in her dad's show. However, now her dad was giving Rainbow Dash all of his attention. It didn't feel good.

But she was the one who asked for this happen. She was the one who didn't want to perform. So she shouldn't feel like this, right?

Maybe she should just tell her dad about the switch. Sure, he might still ask her to perform in the show but it beat having to feel guilty. She asked herself what should she do.

Fluttershy received no answer.

Deciding that she didn't want to stay in bed all day, Fluttershy got up and started taking care of her animal friends. However, her heart wasn't in it at all.

* * *

The day of Jumping Jack Flash's show had arrived. The six pony friends were heading in the direction of the town square. Rainbow Dash was in her full body suit with goggles and covered wings while Fluttershy was dressed in the cloak that she had on the other day.

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were still trying to convince the two ponies not to go through with this.

"You know you still have time to tell your dad the truth, Fluttershy." Twilight told the shy pony.

"He's looking forward to this show and I don't want him to be disappointed." Fluttershy responded.

"But think of how much more disappointed he'll be when he finds out that Rainbow Dash was pretending to be you." The intelligent pony reasoned.

Whether Twilight realized it or not, she had touched on the one sore point that she had. What would happen should her dad find out about the switch? He wouldn't be happy, that's for sure. She couldn't let him find out.

While Twilight was working on Fluttershy, Applejack was working on Rainbow Dash.

"You know that pretendin' to be Fluttershy isn't gonna be good in the long run." The honest pony chastised. "You are lyin' to her daddy and that ain't good."

Rainbow Dash looked sullen. Applejack didn't expect that look from the colorful pony in disguise. "I didn't mean to lie to her dad. It just happened."

The disguised pony looked at her honest friend. "I just wanted to be in the show. I don't want to take Fluttershy's place as Jack Flash's daughter."

"Ya know what you need to do." Applejack told Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I know."

But this was drowned out by Pinkie Pie's voice calling her name. "Hey Rainbow Dash, why didn't you get your fur dyed so that you could look more like Fluttershy?"

Rainbow didn't really want to talk about this now. She had other things to think about.

Rarity answered. "It was hard enough to convince Rainbow to dye her hair pink and straighten it. She wouldn't have stayed still for a complete fur job." She ended with a dignified huff.

"Well excuse me if I found the idea of dying my fur uncomfortable." Rainbow stuck out her tongue at her friend.

The other ponies laughed at the argument; it had dispelled the somewhat tense situation. Before they realized it, they had reached their destination.

"Well, we've made it." Rainbow Dash announced, trepidation in her voice.

"Yeah, let's go meet up with dad." Fluttershy said, the same unease in her own voice.

The layout was the same as the last show. Hoops were set in the way that she and Jack Flash practiced. On one side was the tent where Jack Flash would be before the show.

"Well, I need to see Jack Flash." Rainbow whispered, her confidence fading. "'I'll see you girls later."

With that, she trotted out to the tent. While they were watching Rainbow move towards the tent, Fluttershy watched her go. She didn't realize that Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were next to her until they spoke to her.

"You really should say something." Twilight told her.

"Yeah. You shouldn't lie to your daddy." Applejack added.

"I know. I know." Fluttershy relented. "But I'm scared. What will dad say when he finds out?"

"I'm sure that he'll understand when you explain it to him." Twilight comforted.

"Yeah. You and him are family. Family sticks together." Applejack said in her drawl.

"Okay. I'll tell him after the show." Fluttershy sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the tent, Fluttershy was pacing about while Jack Flash was talking to a reporter from the Canterlot Times.

"Well, I am always looking for new tricks to do." He told the reporter.

Jack Flash saw the disguised Rainbow Dash out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey, make sure to do your stretches. We are about to begin in a couple of minutes."

Rainbow Dash paced about, not hearing what he had said. "Yeah, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"When the show is over." Jack Flash told her. "Make sure you do your stretches."

* * *

The show was about to begin. The girls, minus Rainbow Dash, were in their seats, waiting for Jack Flash and Rainbow Dash to appear. The other ponies in the audience were waiting expectantly for the show to begin.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, are you ready for **JUMPING JACK FLASH**?" A voice boomed out of nowhere.

The crowd went completely wild. Fluttershy looked around, watching the reaction of everypony. They were so happy.

"Well, everypony is in for a treat. Because your favorite stuntpony has a special guest. So give it up for **JUMPING JACK FLASH** and his assistant **FLUTTERSHY**."

The real Fluttershy winced when she heard her name on the P.A. system.

Just then, two blurs flew passed the audience. Loud cheering erupted from the crowd.

"Good afternoon, Ponyville, to my second show." Jack Flash boomed. More cheering can be heard. "Welcome to the show. I am so happy that everypony has come back. This time, I have a treat for you. This time, I have my daughter with me, Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash moved forward meekly. This was not what she wanted, to be Fluttershy. She wanted to be Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I'd like to talk more but I'm betting everypony wants to see the show." He smirked.

A loud cheer boomed throughout Ponyville.

Jack Flash and Rainbow Dash, disguised in a jet black body and goggles, took to the sky. When they reached their chosen altitude, Jack Flash and Rainbow Dash burst downwards at a 45 degree angle, aiming for one of the hoops. They passed through it with no problem.

The crowd cheered with this completed stunt.

Fluttershy looked on anxiously. She didn't liked it. They were cheering on Rainbow Dash while she was pretending to be her. It made her sick.

The pair completed many more stunts, bobbing and weaving through hoops like they had been working together for many years.

Rainbow Dash was both loving the attention she was receiving and hating it. It felt good to perform with her idol, but to do it pretending to be Fluttershy was just wrong on several levels.

"And now, for the grand finale." Jack Flash's voice boomed from the sky. "This is what I like to call 'Supernatural Delta Blues'. So get your ya-ya's out and prepare to be amazed."

With that, Jack Flash nodded to Rainbow Dash. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

In an instant, Rainbow descended at a 20 degree angle prepared to clear five hoops 500 meters apart. The trick was that she needed to break from a downward angle to a straight shot while keeping a constant speed. So she flapped her pegasus wings hard.

"Okay okay." She calmed herself. "Just do it like we practiced. Break into the straight shot 35 seconds into the descent."

Just then, Rainbow Dash felt something give. She groaned in pain. "Ahhh my wing." She cried.

With just one wing, she was unable to right herself and started careening towards the ground.

Jack Flash saw that Rainbow was only using one wing. "What are you doing?" He shouted. "Pull up. Pull up."

It was only when Rainbow Dash started to spiral that he realized that something was wrong. "Hold on." He bellowed. "I'm coming."

Fluttershy looked on in horror as her friend was spiraling towards the ground. "She's got a wing cramp." She cried out in horror.

With that, Fluttershy leapt out of the stands and took to the sky, her cloak dropping as she did so.

Rainbow Dash was flailing, trying so desperately to do something before she hit the ground. She flapped her one good wing in earnest but all it did was help her spiral.

Jack Flash was diving with all of his speed. "I have to hurry otherwise she's going to get hurt but she already has a head start on me." He lamented. He realized that he wasn't going to make it to her on time.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, expecting to collide with the ground when she hit something. It wasn't hard like the ground. No, it was considerably softer.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed yellow fur and pegasus wings.

"Fluttershy?" She asked in surprised.

It was, indeed, her friend Fluttershy. She had just caught her and was using her own wings to slow down Rainbow Dash's descent.

"Don't worry, Rainbow." She told her with new-found confidence. "I've got you."

Jack Flash was surprised when he saw somepony under his assistant, slowing her descent. But he was more surprised when he realized who it was. "Fluttershy?" He asked

With Fluttershy's help, Rainbow Dash safely landed on the ground where medical ponies were waiting to treat her. Jack Flash landed a couple of moments later and Fluttershy's friends followed.

Jack Flash looked at Rainbow Dash, who was still wearing the full body suit but had ditched the goggles. Then he looked at Fluttershy, his daughter, who was no longer wearing her cloak.

"I would like an explanation." He told her. "But first, let's tend to your friend."

Fluttershy held her face down, unable to meet her dad's eyes. She followed the medical ponies, who took Rainbow Dash on a stretcher to examine her.

* * *

In the makeshift tent, a doctor was finished looking over Rainbow Dash. "It looks like a sprained wing." The doctor smiled. "You'll be fine in no time. Just stay off that wing for a day or two."

With that, the doctor left the gang inside the tent while he left.

Jack Flash smiled. "I bet that you didn't do your stretches like I told you, huh Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow nodded sheepishly and scratched the back of her dyed hair. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay. But now you know the importance of stretching before strenuous exercise."

Rainbow muttered a yes.

"You know, you have some good moves out there. How about next time you join me? You don't have be disguised as my daughter to do so."

Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up. "Really? Do you mean that?" She shot up like a bolt but felt a jolt from the sprain she pulled. "Oww." She groaned in pain.

"Maybe after you heal up first." Jack Flash smiled.

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack laughed at their friend.

Fluttershy didn't. Instead, she turned to her father. He was looking at her with a very serious face. "We need to talk." He said simply.

Fluttershy nodded and started to walk outside with her father.

* * *

When they were out of earshot from the tent, Jack Flash spoke. "I had a feeling that you weren't the one performing with me."

Fluttershy hung her head in shame.

Why?" He asked.

Fluttershy felt as if it were a loaded question. "You wanted me to be in the show. I didn't want to do it but I also didn't want to disappoint you. So Rainbow Dash and I came up with a plan. She would be disguised as me so she could be in the show."

"Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want to be in the show?" He asked.

Tears started streaming down the shy pony's face. "You had this look on your face when you said that you wanted to perform with me. I just wanted you to be happy."

Jack Flash placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, effectively stopping her tears. "I could never be disappointed in you. I am always proud of you."

"Huh?" was her intelligent response.

"My little pony, you are my daughter." Jack Flash told her with a smile. "No matter your path in life, that fact will always be the same. You don't have to be like me to make me happy, Fluttershy. Just be you. Do what makes you happy and whatever you choose to do with your life, you will always have my support."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes."

With that, Fluttershy pulled her dad into a hug, a hug that had washed away her feelings of disappointing her dad and left her truly happy. It was a good feeling telling her dad the truth. And now, there was one thing left that she knew to do now.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_As a daughter, I tried my best to make my dad proud. I had always thought that I would have to follow in his footsteps and become a stunt pony. It wasn't something that I personally wanted to do but I thought that if it made my dad happy, then I would do it... even if it made me miserable. But then, he told me that it wasn't the fact that I was following in his footsteps that made him proud. It was that I chose my own path and followed it. Parents are always happy when their children find what they want to do with their lives. My dad is no different. He is supportive of me and what I like to do. That makes him proud and me happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Fluttershy._

* * *

"So, my daughter, what is it that you like to do?" Jack Flash asked his daughter.

"I like taking care of animals." She told him.

"Do you mind if I see you do what you love doing? It would make me happy."

Fluttershy smiled. "Of course, dad. Follow me."

With that, Fluttershy led her dad to her house. A smile was on both of their faces as they walked side by side together.

* * *

**That is the end of my MLP story. I hope you all liked it. I would really like to hear from you to know what you thought. What did you like? What didn't you like? Tell me. I'd like to know.**

**Until next time,  
**

**A. Angel  
**


End file.
